


Hot Chocolate

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, SuperCorp, Wow, a lot of blushing happens in this series, and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: The world around them fell silent. It was slow and so soft and everything that both of them never knew they needed.|Blushing and flustered Kara makes a reappearance.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Part five! This is to make up for not updating as quickly as I hoped. This is one was just fun to write :) All mistakes made are my own.
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

 

 

"My mouth's cold.”

Looking over to where there blonde was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, Lena watches Kara finish the last of her ice cream, huffing as she puts the empty bowl on the coffee table. Quickly thinking of a plan, Lena smiles at Kara.

"Want me to warm it up for you?" 

Eyes quickly flying to meet Lena's, Kara raises both eyebrows in shock. With her jaw agape, she sees Lena raising an (perfectly shaped, sculpted by the gods, how can it be so perfect?) eyebrow of her own in response. 

"Y-yes." 

With a nod of her head, Lena stands from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen without another word, leaving Kara sitting there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. _What is she doing?_ Watching the brunette move around her kitchen, peaking over her shoulder every now and then to flash a smile at her.

Walking back to Kara, she holds out a mug filled with a steaming liquid. "Here you go." Sitting up to take a peak at what was in the cup, she looks up at the brunette in confusion. 

“Is that…hot chocolate?"

It was taking every ounce of self-control that Lena had to stop herself from laughing at Kara's baffled expression. Watching the woman in front of her slowly take the mug from her hands, she placed her hands on her hips. Nodding her head, she feigned innocence with a convincing smile.

"Of course! You said you mouth was cold and this will warm you up. That is what you meant, right?" Internally smirking to herself at the rosy blush that was making it's way to Kara's cheeks, she watched her take a sip. Making the blonde blush was a rare occurrence; considering it was always Lena who became a blushing mess around Kara.  

Kara on the other hand didn't know what to think. She was so _sure_ that Lena was going to kiss her. Sure, she had kissed Lena's forehead when they were on the hammock, but other than that, they hadn't done anything more. But nope, instead she got a mug of hot chocolate and a smiling Lena - although she could tell by the gleam in Lena's eyes that she was enjoying every second of it. 

"S-sure, yup. Definitely what I meant."

"Mmhm," Lena nods, watching a look of confusion cross Kara's face as she sets the mug down on the coffee table before kneeling on the floor right in front Kara.

"What are you doing?" Even though the Kara was questioning the brunette's actions, she was already subconsciously inching forward, eyes glancing at Lena's lips. Ignoring her girlfriend (could they even call themselves that?), the brunette closes the space between them, cupping Kara's cheeks gently. Lena kissed her right then and there, and the world around them fell silent. It was slow and so soft and everything that both of them never knew they needed.  

Instinctively putting her hands on Lena's waist when the brunette pulled away, Kara opened her eyes to see Lena already watching her, her gaze filled with what Kara could only describe as love. 

"You could've just asked for a kiss, baby."


End file.
